SEEDs of Discord 2
by RedCrimson
Summary: Sequel to Arthur Hansen's "SEEDs of Discord. After the war a certain Neo-Coordinaor start a mission to end a new war in place of her lost love and protect his legacy. Rated M for any future material.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or any factors of the Gundam franshise used in this story.

* * *

Orb Union homeland

Yamato Manor

In the backyard area of the Yamato manor, a young two year old girl was walking around exploring the area as most young children do. She was smiling as she ran around feeling the rush of air all around her. Energetic as she was, she was careful to make sure she didn t go too fast to cause her to be injured in any way. She then stopped as she took notice of a small mechanical green bird that was flying in the air around her. She tried to reach up towards the bird but it was to high above her. The little robot flew down to her level and kept flapping its wings as it hovered in front of her. Birdie was the small robots greeting to the young girl. The girl gave a small toddlers laugh as she eyed the bird. It had been a present from her mother who gave it to the young girl when she had aged enough to be aware of everything around her. The mechanical bird was her companion and it followed her everywhere, mostly because her mother had modified its program to keep an eye on the girl to help keep her safe. But the toddler didn t know that, as far as she knew it was her friend and it was always there for her to play with. She enjoyed playing a game of chase with the bird every now and then. The backyard area was quite large so she had a lot of room to play with her friend, and there were a few gardeners as well as the child s caretakers that her mother had hired to care for the girl whenever she wasn t able to. Right now she was still playing with the little robot, not having a care in the world. She followed birdie toward an area of the grounds that had been the most beautiful place she knew in the yard since she lived there. It was a small shrine-like area that was decorated with flowers and a small fence to make sure that it could only be entered from an archway entrance. There were trees around the area that gave shade over the small area to give it a more peaceful atmosphere. Birdie flew through the archway and the little girl followed him through it. Within the enclosed area was a small gravestone that she had only scene a few times. She didn t know who it was for or even what a gravestone was yet, she was still a little girl that was learning about the world around her. She just knew that it was an important memorial because her mother came here many times to think, sometimes she brought her along and the two of them just sat there in front of the grave for a while. She saw birdie land on top of the gravestone, as if he was expecting the gravestone to respond to him. The toddler walked over and birdie flew back over and landed on her shoulder. There you are , said a voice. The little girl turned around to see her grandmother, Caridad Yamato. She walked over and bent down to the little girl, You had us worried for a minute, I thought something had happened to you. I don t want your mother to have to worry that you disappearing while she s gone. Let s go back inside now , she said. Caridad picked up the little girl and began walking back to the main area of the yard. She stopped at the archway and looked back at the gravestone thinking, You would have been proud of this lovely little girl son, and made a good father. She then noticed that the girl in her arms was reaching back towards the gravestone, wanting her little robot who had returned to the top of the stone to come back with her. Birdie, it s time to go, come on , said Caridad Birdie flew off the stone and flew after the two, leaving the area of the grave that read:

Here lies the memory of

Kira Yamato

May 18, CE 55

A brave man who fought to end the war, and died to give his family a future.  
May his legacy of kindness live on in his friends and future generations.

* * *

Note: With the permission of Arthur Hansen, author of SEEDs of Discord, I have started a sequel story that follows up after the first. I have started with the thought that those who read the first story were wondering about whether flay was pregnant with kira s child at the end. I created the scene above to have that come idea come true in the sequel for SEEDs of Discord. This is just the beginning of the story, I wanted to show a moment where the child is living happily before the second war start. More will be updated after I come up with some ideas to make the destiny story come along the way SEEDs of Discord did in its own way. If anyone who has read SEEDs of Discord has any ideas that they think will go along with this sequel story that they d like to see happen, feel free to put it in a review and I might put it in the story. Keep looking for any updates for this story and any other kira/flay stories I write.

I know the title isn't very intresting. I wanted to make a title using the word SEED like the writter of SEEDs of Discord, Arthur Hansen, did but I couldnt come up with anything else very good. If I come up with anything better in the future I'll change it.

**Important!** This is a sequel story to SEEDs of Discord by Fanfiction author Arthur Hansen. The author has given me permission to write this sequel. If however in the future the author asks to have control of this storys timeline events back, I will agree with the author and proceed with the authors requests and actions concering the story to avoid any problems. I respect the original authors right to want to remove this story if they should chose to in the future as they are the original writter of the first story, SEEDs of Discord.


	2. Chapter 2

An Astray unit lunged forward against another with its beam saber. The second unit blocked it with its shield and used it to tackle it back until it fell backwards. The fallen unit tried to get back up but its arms began doing its movements all confusing. The unit that was still standing began moving over to try to pick up the other unit but was unable to when its legs began walking sideway and tumbles over and fell.

"Stop, that's enough" , said Erica Simmons. She was observing the two units who had been practicing an exercise routine with the new model Astray units that Orb had created. Using the combat data from the units they had built in the first war as well as the specs of the three that had been built at Heliopolis, they had made the first prototype of their new generation mobile weapons. They were just test units at the moment but they were for prototypes they had been just as powerful as the Astray-Strike they had built for the archangel years ago. It may not have seemed like a big advancement, but they had managed to create these ones faster and more powerful than the original astray, and they would come in handy if they were ever needed to protect Orb. They only problem was creating a new OS to properly control the system since these were prototypes for Gundam-type Astrays. The OS had been written by their newest programmer in morganrate, and now they had began testing it out. But the test was not going well as the sight before Erica was not what she had hoped for. The units cockpits opened and out came the two pilots that had been chosen for the testing of the prototypes. They came up to the observation area where they were met by Mrs. Simmons. As she saw through the window that workers were beginning to repair the units, she turned to speak to the pilots.

"Well, that could have gone better."

"Sorry Mrs. Simmons, I guess we couldn t get the hang of the movements the same way we did on the normal Astrays" said one of the pilots.

"To be honest I guess I shouldn t really have expected much. This is the first time we have tried combining our Astray technology with that of Gundam technology since the Astray Strike. But the same OS we used for that model won t be efficient enough for these new prototypes. Get some rest for now and practice in the simulator for a while afterwards. We ll try again once we try to make some modifications to the OS. Dismissed ," she said.  
"Yes mama ," the two pilots said as they saluted and exited the observation room. Erica gave a small sigh and turned to the other door that had just opened and addressed the new comer.

"It seems the OS still needs some work before it can be used in battle."

In entered an 18 year old Flay Allster, one of Morganrates best programmers, nest to Mrs. Simmons.  
The OS is the best I have written from everything we have created in the last two years. The problem has to be in the program not being able to sync with the machines movements like the originals could , she said to her fellow co-worker.

"I wish we could have had Kira s input on thi------, oh I m sorry I didn t mean to sound as if your work isn t good at all." She said to flay.

Flay responded, It s all right, to be honest, I wish he could give me his advice as well. He was the one who finished the modifications for the Astray-Strike when I took it into battle the first time. If anyone could figure out the way to get the OS for the new units to properly work, he could find the solution."

"I agree. For now I guess we will keep it in the development stages and keep trying to modify our original Astrays. You ll continue to try to find the OS solution, am I correct? Erica asked.

"Yes, I m thinking of going back from scratch to see if I can come up with anything that might help" , flay said.

"Very well then, but let s call it a day for now. We all need some rest after a while" , said Erica.

"I think that I ll stay for a while longer, just review over the programs lines of code" , said flay.

Erica replied, "Not again Flay, you ve been staying after hours a lot lately. As much as we would like to try to perfect the new OS, you need to take some time to live your life. I m going to have to order you to go home this time. You need to spend some time with your family as well." She said.

Flay didn t bother to argue with her, "All right, I probably should. It s been a while I spent time with her after all. I ll see you on Monday Mrs. Simmons." She told the senior engineer.

"Have a good weekend flay, and seriously relax." Erica said before leaving the room.

Flay headed back to her workstation and began getting her things. She shut down her computer where she worked and headed for the elevator. As she began leaving, she bumped into her desk and caused two picture frames on the desk to topple over. She reached over to stand them back up and took a good look at them. One was of her holding a little redheaded girl in her arms while smiling at the camera. The other was of a brown haired teenager that was smiling with a green bird on his shoulder. She took a long look at this one and slowly moved her fingers over the picture, a look of sadness on her face. She placed the picture back on her desk and left for the exit, turning out the lights as she left.

* * *

As she drove home she began thinking about her life. It had been over two years since the attack on Heliopolis, two years since she became a neo-coordinator, two years since she became a mobile suit pilot, and two years since she lost the one person she cared about, Kira Yamato. After the war ended, she didn t really have an idea about what to do with her life. She knew that there were many neo-coordinators in the world now. But without Kira, the one person who didn t even act as if she had become a coordinator at all, the one who always saw her as a person, she felt all alone.  
She had felt some kind of change in her after the last battle, and when she had a few test run on herself, she found that Kira had not left her alone. She was pregnant with kira s child. Normally some people would say that a teen pregnancy was not something she should be happy about. But for her, it was a miracle. She still had a connection to Kira, something to prove to herself that he would always be in her life.  
After arriving on earth she acquired her father s inheritance and the house her family owned in Orb. She was considering living here, even though she knew that she would be all alone there. But she had received an offer that she took without regret to this day.

After arriving in Orb, she had been approached by kira s parents. They had learned about their sons fate in the final battle of the war and felt sadden by this. But they also learned from those that knew him about flays pregnancy. They then offered her a home by asking that she stay with them. Not only because she was kira s love and was carrying their grandchild. But because they felt that Kira would have wanted that if he was still alive. For the first month that she moved in with them, she was offered kira s room in their house. They were planning to move his stuff out for her to move in, but she stated that she didn t mind. She wanted to learn what she could about him from his belongings, and they made her feel closer to him. After a month of living there, she began to show a few signs of her pregnancy nearing its end (The Science of neo-coordinator and ultimate coordinator genes combining was still a different issue conserving that the baby was being born early without any negative factors and it was still a mystery to her). After a while she decided that the baby would need to grow up in a bigger house and that she would need some help in taking care of it. So she talked to the Yamatos about moving to her father s old house. They agreed with her and after they all moved in, flay hired some staff to help maintain the household. Her father had left her a large sum of money; normally an heir of a fortune would take the money and go crazy with their wildest desires. But she wasn t like one of those people. Sure, she had been less than what someone would call a respected person, but after becoming a coordinator, she saw the world differently, or more rather she also began seeing it through kira s eyes, the eyes that she still saw look at her every time she saw his picture. After a bit longer, she gave birth to a little baby girl. She named her Kari, a different spelling of her father s name. She look a lot like her, but she had inherited Kira s eyes, a trait that flay admired about her.  
While She and Kira had remained in a normal couple stage before his end, she had managed to have documents drawn up to say that she was legally married to Kira and changed her last name to Yamato. It had helped that she got assistance from Cagalli and her connections. The blond did not usually hang out with her during the war, but they had gotten along after a while. She guessed that she was trying to make up for it since Kira was her brother and she owed it to him to give flay a chance. Plus, what person wouldn t want to help someone who was the only person there brother cared about and was the mother of her niece. She had visited every now and then, noting how her little niece was truly a unique child. Both flay and Cagalli became close friends over the two years that followed.

The Yamatos had been like a second mother and father to her, and she and Cagalli became such good friends that they were almost like sister, not counting that they were now sisters-in-law. She had a family of sorts, but still a family. Especially with her little girl, her last blood relative in the world.

She finally drove up to her house and exited the car. As she entered the building he took off her coat and hung it in the closet. She then headed into the kitchen where she was greeted by the cook.

"Good day Mrs. Yamato, how did your day go?" the cook asked.

"It went well. What time is dinner?" flay asked.

"It should be ready in about a half hour mama." The cook replied.

Flay then turned to look out the window and looking for somebody. "Um, where is ". She began.

The cook answered, "Oh, Mrs. Yamato, the other Mrs. Yamato, brought her in a while ago, I think that she just finished giving her a bath. They should both be in the living room.

"Thank you very much" , replied flay as she headed for the other part of the house.

* * *

Upon entering the room she saw her mother in law, Caridad Yamato, on the couch helping a little girl brush her hair. She had just finished when the two became aware of a new presence in the room. Turning they saw flay, Caridad smiled at her arrival, the little girl however started running in a little child like manner towards her. Flay bent down and hugged her daughter as she came up to her. Taking hold of her, flay smiled and took the time to enjoy this moment. Her life had changed completely over the past two years, bringing about many complications and stress, but seeing her little girl made it all worth it. She pulled herself out of the hug enough to pick her up in her arms. One thing about being a neo-coordinator, she had more than enough strength to hold her daughter without wearing her arms out.

She turned toward Caridad, "How was she today?"

"She behaved well, and she tired herself out running around the yard a little while ago". said Caridad.

Flay said, "I see, thank you again for taking care of her while I m gone."

"It s no problem, that s what family is for". replied Caridad.

"Mama".

Flay, now surprised by the voice she just heard, looked down to see Kari. The little girl had a questionable look on her face, as if expecting a reply from her mother. Flay suddenly was speechless as she failed to noticed she had produced a tear. Kari had been speaking a few words for a while now, but this struck flay for some reason. She quickly wiped the tear away and smiled as she kissed Kari on the forehead, as if somewhat thanking her daughter.

"Are you all right?" asked Caridad.

"Yes" , answered flay, "I don t know why I started crying".

Caridad smiled as she said, "I do know why. Its called being a mother". I remember when I was raising Kira. Seeing a child as they grow up from a young age, hearing them speak, take there first step, holding them in your arms, it s a feeling that makes you realize that you re in charge of that life. A life that looks up to you and cares for you as you care for it, a life you shaped.

Flay smiled, "Thank you, I needed to hear that".

"Mrs. Yamato, dinner is ready". Called the cook from the kitchen.

Caridad walked over to flay and kari," Lets go have dinner now, shall we". Flay nodded.

With kari in her arms, the three of them went towards the kitchen.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Flay stirred in her sleep. She took note that she was not wearing anything while she was sleeping. She opened her eyes to see she was snuggled up against Kira, his body also bare. She remembered how just a few hours ago she had been on the verge of almost admitting to herself that she was a monster. Then Kira came to see her, and after he had managed to turn her view on her current situation towards the good there was in it, he then told her that he love her and she felt all the pain of being the abomination separate from her. The next thing she knew she was thanking him for that by kissing him on the lips, but once she did that, she could not command the urge to let go. Before long they embraced each other and proceeded to the next stage in a relationship that had gone so far in just a few hours. She tightened her arm around him as he began to wake up. _

_"Are you ok Flay?"_

_ Flay responded, "Yes, I m better now. Kira?"_

_"Huh, yes". _

_"Did you mean what you said earlier, that you don t see me any different than I was before my awakening. That to you, I m still just a normal girl?"_

_Kira turned to see her face, "Your beyond normal flay, but then again, the same can be said about me. But yes, I do still see you as the same girl from Heliopolis. Your still you and no amount of science can make me think that your different. I care for you now the same way I did a few months ago. Except that now, I want to make sure that I protect you, whether its on the battlefield or through the stress of fighting this war"._

_ Flay smiled upon hearing that, "I ll do my best to do the same for you, I don t want you to think I just want there to be somebody there to give me emotional support for overcoming the confusion of being a neo-coordinator, the way everybody looks at me, wondering if I can be trusted"._

_Kira took his hand and placed it on her cheek, "Its ok if you feel that way, to be honest, that s how I felt when I people first found out I was a coordinator. Ever since this war started, people assume that anybody who is a coordinator is part of zaft, who others have stereotyped to be the bad ones because they can do things naturals cant. But were no different than anyone else, we still have the same feelings, the same desires, the same reactions to things that naturals have. Your in a state of confusion right now that you don t know how to control your emotional actions, but you still think and feel the same way to things when you were a still a natural, right?"_

_ Flay thought for a moment as she realized he was right. She then felt herself move as kira took hold of her and embraced her in a hug. She felt his bare chest press against hers as she found her arms suddenly wrapping themselves around him. _

_Flay said, "it s strange, out of all the people I have met in my life, you re the only one that has sounded most human, and you ve made me feel human once more. Please, can I stay by your side from now on? _

_Kira lowered his head down and kissed flay on the lips, she was taken back before she found herself kissing him back. They seemed to stay in that position for a while before their lips separated and Kira rested her head on his chest as they both laid back on the bed. _

_"If you ll allow me to stay by your side flay, I promise that I won t ever leave you feeling alone again flay"._

* * *

Flay awoke, she was asleep at her home computer desk. After dinner she had put Kari to bed and said good night to everyone else. She then went to her computer to continue working on the OS for the Astray-Gundams. Erica had told her to take it easy, but she found herself unable to sleep and working again. She decided that she could rest the next day as it was the weekend but fell asleep at the computer.

She had dreamed about the first night she spent with Kira, hearing his words in her head. She really missed him, and having dreams about the past they had were not helping her to move on properly. She shut down her computer and decided to go to bed. As she walked down the hall to her room, she stopped at Kari s room and walked over to her bed. She found seeing her daughters sleeping face one of the most treasured parts of being a parent. A small life that she created was lying in front of her, unaware of the way the world had been before. Flay hoped that Kari would never have to experience any of what she had to in her own life once she grew up more.

_"I promise that I won t ever leave you feeling alone again flay" ._

She still had her dream fresh in her memory, "you couldn t keep that promise in the end, and I don t blame you for that. You were just trying to protect me, but you deserved to live your life after the war. You deserved to know about Kari, you deserved to know you had a part in creating a new life in this world, a world that we fought so hard to try to restore peace to just so that we could try to live normal lives again, but we ended up accomplishing more than that".

She gently took hold of Kari s small sleeping hand Now that the war is over, I m going to do everything I can to give her a normal life, the same thing you would have done , she said as she gave her daughter a goodnight kiss and headed for her room.

* * *

But giving her daughter a normal life would have to wait, as flay would soon learn that the pain of war would soon now return.

* * *

Authors note: Im going to take the time to say that just like the original story, SEEDs of Discord , this story will be mostly from the point of few of flay, a few parts will end up being from other peoples point of view. I recommend that the first story, SEEDS of Discord by Arthur Hansen, be read before reading this one. This chapter was written to show a bit of flays life after the events of seeds of discord. From here on now it will be about her life as she enters the second war. Review if you like the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do know own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or any factors of the Gundam franhise.**

**

* * *

****Space**

**Mendal Colony**

Outside of the colony a battle ship was in a stable orbit as it waited on standby, its presence being undetected by a cloaking system.

From the bridge of the ship a man who was was wearing a stolen ZAFT uniform and a head mask tha only exposed his eyes. Around him were many soljers who were in the same type of appearance.

"Captain"

The first man turned in his captains chair and pushed a button to his side.

"Status?"

On the other end of the line, another voice replied, "We ve finished scanning the computers for any data, and we have collected as many of the embryo samples that may be of any use to us. We are preparing to return to the ship".

"Excellent. Prepare to depart," he said to the ships crew.

"Captain", said one of the crewmembers next to him, "are you sure we shouldn t destroy this place while we're at it?"

The captain replied, "In certain cases I would say yes, but if this colony were to disapeer, than people would come looking for the reason and that would lead them to us, whats more we cant rule out that anyone else has already collected the same thing from the facility and found a way to perfect it more better than we have to this point. For now, we will spare this place its destruction. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

Turning back to face the window to space the captain thought, _The power of the ultimate coordinator, with it all of the PLANTs enemys would be destroyed._

His team had been assigned a mission to collect as much data as they could from Mendal for research.  
They had been told that over a decade ago, a scientist had created a coordinator who had surpassed all the abilitys of the most elite generations in present time. The said coordinator had been killed in the last war, apparently due to taking his life for a comrade in battle.

The captain had a confused thought on that, _why would a being that could have done almost anything possible sacifrice their life for that of one who was less meaningful in existence. No doubt they had pathetic human values in their mind, otherwise they would have never been so careless as to throw their life away for that of another._

Since they were told that no other information on the ultimate coordinator now longer existed, there was no way of studying the actual DNA from his body to complete their employers goal, to create an army of super coordinators to protect the PLANTs and destroy the naturals who had fired the nukes on them in the last war.

The sudden emergance of the Neo-coordinators in the last war had also complicated things for the "true" soldiers of the PLANTs, and every possible way to make thier own forces stronger was important.

So now they had to resort to raiding the Mendal colony, the place where the ultimate coordinator was created, to find any data that would help to create their army.

"The salvage team has returned sir,"

"Excellent, lets get out of here before we get spotted by some wandering ship".

The ship, still coaked, began moving out. At his computer terminal the captain was looking at the data his team as recovered.

"This should be enough, soon the production of the first clone specimen will begin. This would still be more better if we had the active DNA of the ultimate coordinator to use, but since he's dead, that DNA no longer exist anywhere in the universe now".

The ship then left and head towards an unknown locaton on space.

* * *

However, that was not entirely true. If anyone who was seriously determined to get the secrets of the DNA of the ultimate coordinator had done deep enough research, they would have learned that the very same DNA still existed. However, it was now more evolved than before, hidden on earth, in ORB, in the DNA of a little two year-old girl named Kari Yamato.

* * *

**_Test complete_**

Erica smiled as she looked at the three Astray-Gundam prototypes as they finished the test of the new OS. The new OS that flay had written had been succsssful and now the Astray-Gundams were ready to begin going into construction.

"I have to admit, I didn t thing you would get the OS perfected right after the last test", Erica said to Flay who was standing next to her observing the testing of the OS.

Flay smiled as she saw that the task at hand was now complete. "I didn t expect to have it done over a nights sleep, but I guess that some things just happen for a reason".

"Well, it helps with the next phase of the project. The representative wants to have three units to begin with, and their going to be actually enhanced versions of the original prototypes that were built at Heliopolis, the red, blue, and yellow frames. They should be ready soon, then we'll see where we go with them from there".

Erica turned to look directly at Flay, "A lot of the other programsers were beginning to doubt that you were going nowhere with the OS modifications. I have to tell you, if I had to hear them complaining about changing those lines of code or changing that command tree, I would have gone mad. Just how did you manage to figure out the problems:

Flay just replied, "That s gonna have to remain a secret for now Mrs. Simmons, at least until I m sure that the system works properly".

Erica gave a confused look as she said, "I see, alright then, we should get back to our normal work then".

"Got it", said Flay. She returned to her work station and took a moment to let the stress of her work lift off her mind as she sat in her chair. She look at the picture of Kira that was on her desk. She smiled as if the picture was a living person.

"Thank you Kira, I wouldn t have finally finish if not for you".

* * *

_Flashback _

_Flay walked back to her quarters after having dinner in the archangels cafeteria. She had been having problems with modifinying the OS on her Astray-Strike. It was a little more easier than having to modify the Strike's OS, but it wasent any less hard. She knew that it was better to have two mobile suits protecting the ship than just one, and she knew that kira was better in the strike, so she needed to do wha she could to perfest the astray._

_She entered the room and took off her uniform jacket. She noticed that the computer was on and that kira was asleep at the desk. Lately she had found him asleep at the computer everytime she had come back to the room. She walked over to try to wake him up so that he would go to sleep in bed rather than sitting at the desk._

_"Kira, Kira wake up "._

_Kira turned in his sleep but didn't wake up yet._

_Flay was about to try again when her eyes fell on the computer monitor:_

_**Astray-Strike OS Complete** _

_"Huh", said Flay._

_Kira woke up at the next moment, "Flay, what's up"._

_"Uh, nothing. Say Kira, what's this"? _

_She said pointing to the monitor._

_Kira looked to see what she meant, "Oh, I was planning to show it to you in the morning, but I guess that now that you saw it, I guess I might as well show it to you now". _

_He made some changes on the computer as he opened up a program, _

_"I know how you've been having some problems getting the hang of your new machine, so I ve been working on a new OS to help you out". _

_Flay was a bit surprised at hearing that, but she was more surprise as she saw the lines of code for the OS kira was showing her. Even with the amount of knowledge she had on programming, she could tell that this was the solution she needed for the Astray-Strike. _

_"I... I don't really know what , why did you do this?" _

_Kira smiled and gave a small laugh as he stood up, "I just wanted to make sure you had every possible benift for your machine when you go into battle, I don t want anything to happen to you"._

_Flay smiled and moved forward to hug kira, "thank you kira, I cant really say how much I appreciate everything you've done for me up to now". _

_Kira took hold of her, the feeling of her hair against his chin felt comforting to him as he said, "I just wanted to make sure everything possible was done to keep you safe. I worry that something will happen to you out there on the battle field". _

_Flay produced a small tear. Lately she still found people around her seeing her differently because she was a neo-coordinator. It caused a great deal of sadness in her soul to only be asked to fight, no one caring about how she was dealing with everything in her life. But she found that a relif to that sadness each time she was with Kira. He was a coordinator, the very thing she had beomed and hated for as long as she could remember as she was growing up. But he never took that deeply enough that he hated her, and he always treated her as normal as a person would treat another person. Maybe it was because he had been treated the same way when he first walked onto the archangel till the point when her awakening began. He knew how it felt and he wanted her to at least get the feeling of normality from at least someone around her._

_**Yawn** _

_Flay took notice that Kira was exremly tired as she now knew he had been working straight for the last few days on the OS he had designed for her._

_She took hold of him for fear that he would have fallen asleep standing up and hurt himself if he fell down and hurt his head. "Come on kira, you need to get some sleep", Flay said _

_"Alright, just let me get something:. Kira told her yawning, then he went over to the computer and ejected a mini-disk from it. He placed it in a case, then walked over to his bed, Flay helping him to walk straight. Boy was he tired._

_"Here", said kira, handing her the disk._

_"What is it"? asked Flay._

_"I've been working on an OS of my own design. It consiste of an AI-like system that will help the pilot using it to adjust to any mobile suit it is installed into. I ve been working on it for a while now, it actually started as a personal AI I was making for school back on Heliopolis. I completed it a little while ago so its pretty much the ultimate OS if the user knows how to use it properly. But I cant let it fall into the wrong hands. The only reason I finished it was because I used part of the program to finish the OS I made for you. I wanna trust you to keep the full program safe." _

_Flay was confused at this request. No one really trusted her anymore, yet Kira was trusting her with something that could have create the ultimate mobile suit weapon. She had becomed the one person he belived in, that gave her more assurance that Kira was the best thing that had happened to her ever since her awakening._

_"I promise that I will keep it safe, Kira. Now please get some sleep."_

_"Alright, I will, good night Flay ", said Kira as he layed on the bed and went to sleep. _

_Flay sat on the side of the bed and looked at the disk in her hand, then to kira who was now sound asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She knew that he had felt so isolated and alone being the only coordinator on the ship when he first came on board. She had felt the same way after her awakening, but that changed after the two of them got togther. Lately it had been like the two of them lived by each others side, which was pretty much the case seeing as they lived in the same room, as well as shared a bed. She took off her jacket and placed it on the hook on the wall. She took one last look at the disk in her hand, then placed it in the drawer next to the bed. She then slipped in the bed with Kira and pulled the covers over her. As she placed her arm around him she began thinking, _

_I promise that I will never let the disk fall into the wrong hands kira, I will keep it safe for as long as I live.  
With that thought in her mind, she fell asleep next to him._

* * *

Sitting at her work desk, Flay was still looking at the picture of Kira as she finished her flashback. She raised her hand as she held the mini-disk kira had given her long ago in her hand. Using part of the program was how she had perfected the Astray-Gundam OS. She had kept the disk all these years and kept her promise to Kira that only she would know the contents of the disk. She still studied the Ultimate OS ( it struck her as somewhat ironic since kira didn t know at the time that he wrote it that he was the ultimate coordinator) over a few times.

She knew that it still needed a person who knew its code to use it properly, but if it was installed into a powerful mobile suit, or a Gundam for that matter, it could be any a matter of time before it was used for destruction. That was why she hadent told Erica about the secret to her sudden solution. As much as she trusted the woman, she feared that if she told just one person, it would only be a matter of time before everyone knew about the disk, and conflict would soon follow. So she kept the disk hidden, she had a certain system that she thought of installing the OS on, but she decided that she would only do so if she needed to use that system. She had that said system in her possision since the last war, but it would only be used if another war occurred.

_I just hope that never happens_, she thought.

**In other news, the attack on Armory One in the PLANTs has caused great concern for those hoping to keep the treaty of Julius Seven stable.**

Flay looked up, she had made a program for her computer to patch into news websites whenever there was anything big that concerned disturbing the peace between the PLANTs and earth.

**From what we can tell, it seems that an unknown group infiltrated one of the hangers in the Armory. In the process, they seem to have stolen three new mobile suit models that were being made. We are now showing footage we have recovered from the attack.**

The next minute Flay was viewing video that showed a ZAFT military base being attacked as three mobile suits were quickly destroying ZAFT mobile suits around them. Flay paused the video as she saw a familiar sight. Those are Gundams she said shocked.

She had hoped that no one would on either side would construct more of those machines, but she knew that it was unlikely, especially since Morganrate was making the Astray-Gundams.

_Wait_

She paused the video after she had resumed it to see more. She opened up a program and used it to enhance a corner of the video feed. She zoomed in and as surprise at what she was.

In the middle of the battle was two people she knew. Athrun Zala, the childhood friend of Kira, and Cagalli Yula Attha, Kira s sister and her sister-in-law.

She knew that Cagalli had gone up to the plants to talk with the new chairman of the plants about Zaft still using Morganrate technology in the production of their mobile suits, and that Athrun had gone with her as her bodyguard.

The two must have been caught in the middle of the commotion and were trying to avoid the battle. She played the video more to see if she could tell if they were all right, and that was when she got another surprise.

The three Gundams that were stolen were now facing a forth one that look a lot like the Strike Gundam. Memory s of her time piloting the said Gundam came back to her, and as she saw the way the look alike unit was fighting, she could tell that the pilot must have been on almost the same level of skill as Kira was in the Strike, especially since the new machine seemed to even have changeable equipment like the striker packs, and more powerful than the originals.

**From what we can tell, the new Zaft warship, Minerva, has now given chase on an unknown ship belonging to whoever was responsible for the attack. At the moment no more information is available.**

Flay didn't like that. It was bad enough that there were things like this happening, it was bad enough that there were new Gundams out there, especially one that looked just like the Strike, and it was bothering her that Athrun and Cagalli were no where to seen.

She had grown close to the two of them, and they were just as important as family, not excluding the fact that Cagalli already was family, she hoped that the two of them were safe right now.

_If things continue like this, a new war could start._ She said as she felt the feeling of anger and sadness, but most of all the fear she had during the first war, all return at once in her.

She was so distracted by the video feed that she didn t notce the small pocket computer she kept in her bag turn on. The unit was on silent, but if she had been looking at it, she would have been more afraid as the screen read:

**_WARNING: _**

**_Mendal Computer System Active_**

**_Security Compromised_**

* * *

Authors Note: This is the first part of the next chapter, more will be added later on. I am still trying to properly find a way to adjust the events that happened in SEEDs of Discord to those in the events of the destiny timeline. This chapter will be edited soon. Read and Review.


	4. Notice about fic status

I am going to rewrite this story a bit, and go over what was originally planned for it.

The chapters so far will be re-edited into one chapter that will serve as a complete proluge.

Also I am going to change the name of Kira's daughter in this fic as I already am using Kari in another fic I am writing, and her hair will change to be brown just like Kiras.

That being said, I need a new name for his daughter in this fic.

If anyone who likes this story has a good suggestion for her name, please share it with me.

I am going on a trip at the end of this week , so I will be working on writing the next chapter of this fic as well as a few other of my fics while I am traveling, and hopefully have it ready to update once I get back.

**Miracle** will be updated sometime next week, and maybe **Birth of the Shadow Phoenix** as well.

So again, if there are any suggestions for a name, share it with me please, and keep an eye out for the next chapter of this fic.

**RedCrimson**

Also my fic, **Kira's Reason to Fight, **will be re-written as well, the current chapter has already been changed a bit, its doesnt seem much diffrent, but thats up to the reader to decide.


End file.
